Bitter Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sephiroth adalah alasan Cloud berniat menjadi SOLDIER. Perlahan, Sephiroth menjadi cinta pertama Cloud. (Note : OOC, YAOI, Semi Canon) Disclaimer : I didn't own all character in this fanfiction, it belongs to Square Enix.


Cloud sedang bertarung dengan Kadaj dan Kadaj terpental ke tembok, namun tiba – tiba saja wajah dan tubuh Kadaj berubah menjadi seseorang yang dikenal nya dulu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Cloud" , terdengar suara baritone khas seorang pria.

"Se.. phiroth ?" , ujar Cloud dengan kaget, mata nya terbelalak menatap pria berambut silver panjang dengan mata hijau di hadapan nya.

Cloud tanpa sadar terus menatap pria itu, penjagaan Cloud melemah, dan tiba – tiba saja Sephiroth menyerang Cloud dengan masamune nya.

Cloud menutup mata nya, membiarkan tubuh nya terpental. Sejenak, ia teringat masa lalu nya, saat ia masih seorang infantry men yang berharap menjadi seorang SOLDIER.

**-Flashback-**

Cloud pertama kali bertemu Sephiroth secara langsung saat Sephiroth menjadi instruktur yang melatih para infantry men. Jantung nya berdebar – debar saat bertemu Sephiroth yang merupakan idola nya secara langsung.

Saat itu ia merasa frustasi karena tidak terlalu bisa mengikuti latihan yang diberikan Sephiroth. Ia bahkan merasa sangat malu saat Sephiroth menegur nya karena gerakan nya yang cenderung lamban bila dibandingkan infantry men lain nya. Kepercayaan diri nya akan kekuatan nya untuk menjadi SOLDIER langsung hilang setelah ditegur Sephiroth.

Saat istirahat bagi para infantry men, Cloud berdiri sendirian di hall, tidak berniat istirahat. Sephiroth dengan ramah menghampiri nya.

"Kau tidak istirahat ?", Sephiroth menepuk bahu nya.

"Tidak, saya ingin berlatih, Sephiroth - sama."

"Ingin berlatih ? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja untuk memulihkan stamina mu. Setelah ini, masih ada sesi latihan. Oh ya, panggil saja aku Sephiroth, tidak usah bersikap formal padaku."

"Tapi, aku jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan infantry men lain nya."

"Siapa yang bilang ?"

"Bukankah, tadi Sephiroth – san berkata gerakan ku lamban ?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau ini lemah. Kau memiliki potensi, hanya saja potensi itu belum terasah."

"Benarkah ? Terima kasih atas pujian mu, Sephiroth – san. Aku berharap, suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi seorang SOLDIER." , mata biru Cloud berbinar – binary mendengar pujian tulus dari Sephiroth, sang idola.

"Bagaimana bila aku menemani mu berlatih ?"

"Bolehkah ? Tapi aku ini bukan SOLDIER. Apa aku pantas berlatih dengan Sephiroth – san ?"

"Coba saja, ayo ikut aku" , Sephiroth mengajak Cloud ke sebuah ruangan dengan VRS dengan system dasar yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan para infantrymen.

Sephiroth menekan tombol dan memakai sejenis kacamata, begitu pula dengan Cloud. Kini di sekeliling mereka tampak sebuah hutan.

"Ayo serang aku" , tantang Sephiroth.

"Aku.. tidak cukup kuat"

"Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan mu"

Cloud mengikuti saran Sephiroth, ia mengeluarkan pedang nya dan berlari secepat mungkin dan berusaha menerjang Sephiroth dan menebaskan pedang nya ke arah Sephiroth sekuat tenaga. Namun, Sephiroth membaca pergerakan nya dan bahkan menahan pedang Cloud dengan tangan kosong.

"Coba lagi"

Cloud mencengkram pedang nya dan berusaha menebas Sephiroth, namun Sephiroth dengan cepat menghindari pedang Cloud.

Sephiroth terus menerus menyuruh Cloud menyerang nya, namun Cloud gagal. Sephiroth mengajarkan beberapa teknik dasar berpedang kepada Cloud

30 menit berlalu, Cloud sangat menikmati sesi latiha pribadi bersama Sephiroth.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi istirahat selesai." , ujar Sephiroth.

Cloud dan Sephiroth melepaskan google nya. Sephiroth mematikan alat virtual reality system itu.

"Sephiroth – san, arigato gozaimasu karena telah bersedia melatihku."

"Douiteshimashite."

Sejak itu, Cloud mulai merasakan perasaan yang lebih terhadap Sephiroth. Perasaan nya kepada Sephiroth bukan lagi perasaan suka fans kepada idola, melainkan suatu perasaan cinta.

Setiap hari, Cloud berlatih keras untuk meningkatkan kekuatan nya dengan harapan ia akan menjadi SOLDIER dan dapat bertemu Sephiroth, walaupun Sephiroth mungkin sudah melupakan nya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama Cloud dengan Sephiroth. Kini, Cloud bersama dengan 3 orang infantry men lain nya, seorang SOLDIER yang merupakan mentor sekaligus teman nya, Zack dan Sephiroth menuju Nibelheim.

Sepanjang perjalanan, para infantry men hanya diam saja. Sementara Zack dan Sephiroth sesekali mengobrol, namun percakapan lebih didominasi oleh Zack dan Sephiroth hanya sesekali menjawab bila ucapan Zack dirasa penting. Selebihnya, Sephiroth hanya mengangguk saja.

Sephiroth memimpin jalan menuju gerbang Nibelheim. Ia menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah para infantry men yang berjalan di belakang.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian kembali ke kampung halaman ? Aku tidak tahu karena tidak memilki kampung halaman."

Para infantry men menunduk, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sephiroth. Cloud ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sephiroth, namun lidah nya terasa kelu.

"Wah, para infantry men di misi kita kali ini pendiam sekali ya" , ucap Zack.

Seorang infantry men memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Sephiroth, "Kami sangat senang dapat kembali ke kampung halaman kami, Sephiroth – sama."

"Begitukah ? Kurasa aku mengerti" , ucap Sephiroth.

Sephiroth, Zack dan 4 orang infantry men berjalan menuju sebuah penginapan. Di setiap kamar, terdapat 3 buah kasur.

"Sephiroth, kita harus sekamar dengan salah satu infantry men" , ujar Zack.

"Oh.."

"Sebetulnya, aku ingin memilih Cloud sih. Itu loh, teman ku yang pernah kuceritakan." , Zack berceloteh.

"Terserah kau." .

"Cloud, sini !" , Zack memanggil Cloud. Cloud melangkah maju.

"Kau sekamar denganku dan Sephiroth, ya ?"

Jantung Cloud kembali berdebar – debar saat nama Sephiroth disebut. Cloud dengan senang hati mengiyakan tawaran Zack.

Zack menoleh ke arah 3 infantry men lain nya, "Ini kunci kamar kalian bertiga"

Zack merangkul Cloud dan berjalan menuju kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Sephiroth sudah menunggu di kamar.

Zack melepas helm yang dipakai Cloud dengan paksa dihadapan Sephiroth, kemudian berkata, "Ini temanku, Cloud."

"Kau infantry men yang waktu itu kan ?" , Sephiroth menunjuk Cloud dengan jari telunjuk nya yang lentik.

"Sephiroth – san"

"Kita bertemu lagi, ternyata nama mu Cloud, ya ?"

"Iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri waktu itu, Sephiroth – san"

Zack terbelalak, "Lho ? Ternyata kalian sudah kenal ya ?"

"Sudah" , jawab Sephiroth dan Cloud bersamaan. Sephiroth dan Cloud saling menoleh. Sephiroth tersenyum pada Cloud, Cloud balas tersenyum dengan canggung. Cloud kembali berdebar – debar.

Malam itu, Zack dan Cloud mengunjungi rumah ibu Cloud. Cloud terus memakai helm selama di luar penginapan agar tidak dikenali. Cloud melepas helm dan menunjukkan wajah nya hanya pada ibu nya.

Zack dan Cloud menolak tawaran ibu Cloud untuk menginap, Cloud dan Zack kembali ke penginapan pada tengah malam. Cloud melirik Sephiroth yang sudah tertidur dengan pakaian biasa, bulu mata Sephiroth tampak sangat lentik. Hidung mancung nya begitu menawan, dan bibir tipis nya sangat indah, bagaikan patung yang dibuat oleh pembuat patung terbaik di dunia.

"Cloud, kau di kasur yang tengah saja." , ucap Zack sambil duduk di kasur pojok kiri dan membaringkan tubuh.

Pipi Cloud memanas, Sephiroth memilih kasur di pojok kanan. Ia dapat menatap Sephiroth yang sedang tidur.

Cloud akhirnya terpaksa tidur sambil menghadap ke arah Zack terus menerus. Ia merasa seolah sedang diperhatikan bila tidur dengan menghadap ke arah Sephiroth.

Pagi nya, Sephiroth menyewa seorang gadis untuk menunjukkan jalan menuju mako reactor di Mountain Nibel. Cloud dan 3 orang infantry men lain nya menghabiskan hari berjaga di luar reactor, sementara Zack dan Sephiroth masuk ke dalam.

Sephiroth dan yang lain nya kembali ke penginapan untuk makan malam. Zack dan 3 infantry men lain nya langsung kembali ke kamar dan tertidur karena kelelahan sesudah makan.

Cloud baru saja akan kembali ke kamar nya, namun tiba – tiba saja Sephiroth memanggil nya.

"Cloud, kau mau kembali ke kamar ?"

"Tidak, Sephiroth – san. Aku ingin berjalan – jalan di sekitar penginapan untuk melihat – lihat keadaan Nibelheim."

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin berjalan – jalan. Bolehkah aku ikut dengan mu ?"

Wajah Cloud langsung memerah, namun ia berusaha menahan perasaan nya. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sephiroth terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Cloud. Cloud merasa ini seperti kencan. Sephiroth bahkan merangkul Cloud dan bersikap seakan sudah lama mengenal Cloud. Sephiroth yang serius berubah menjadi sosok pria yang ramah dan menyenangkan di hadapan Cloud.

Untuk sesaat, hati Cloud dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan bersama Sephiroth. Dada nya serasa ingin meledak. Ia tidak peduli walaupun hubungan cinta sesame pria adalah terlarang, namun ia tetap mencintai Sephiroth. Sephiroth adalah cinta pertama Cloud.

Pagi nya, Cloud terbangun di penginapan. Semalam, Sephiroth dan Cloud kembali ke penginapan hampir tengah malam. Sephiroth menghilang entah kemana. Zack menanyakan keberadaan Sephiroth pada Cloud, namun Cloud sama sekali tidak tahu.

Hampir seminggu berlalu dan Sephiroth masih belum kembali. Hingga tiba – tiba sajai Nibelheim terbakar. Cloud bertemu Sephiroth dalam keadaan yang berbeda, Sephiroth sangat dingin dan dipenuhi aura membunuh. Sephiroth yang dikenalnya sudah mati dan digantikan dengan Sephiroth yang kejam dan tak ragu membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalan nya.

Sephiroth membakar Nibelheim, kampung halaman Cloud dan membunuh penduduk Nibelheim, termasuk ibu Cloud. Rasa cinta Cloud pada Sephiroth tergantikan dengan kebencian dan dendam. Sephiroth meninggalkan memori berupa rasa sakit pada Cloud, dengan menusukkan Masamune menembus jantung nya dan mengangkat Cloud tinggi – tinggi dengan Masamune nya.

**-Flashback end-**

Cloud mendarat di atas atap sebuah gedung. Sephiroth melompat dan berdiri di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari tempat Cloud berpijak.

"Aku ingin menguasai planet ini, seperti yang dilakukan ibu ku dulu" , ujar Sephiroth sambil mengangkat tangan nya ke atas. Seketika langit berubah menjadi gelap dan aura pertarungan semakin terasa.

Buster Sword milik Cloud dan Masamune milik Sephiroth beradu. Cloud menyerang Sephiroth, dan Sephiroth tanpa ragu menyerang Cloud dengan Masamune nya dan membuat Cloud menabrak bangunan dengan keras.

Cloud teringat dengan latihan pribadi nya bersama Sephiroth saat ia menjadi infantry men. Saat itu, mereka berdua berhadapan, namun Sephiroth tidak menyerang Cloud, dan Cloud tidak menyerang Sephiroth terlebih dulu sebelum diminta Sephiroth.

Pedang mereka kembali bersentuhan berkali – kali hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan khas pedang.

"Dimana kau mendapat kekuatan mu, Cloud ?"

"Aku tidak perlu memberi tahu mu"

Sephiroth tersenyum sinis. Ia menebas sekeliling nya, api terpercik keluar dari pedang nya.

Sephiroth kembali menyerang Cloud., "Haruskah aku memberikan hadiah padamu ? Memberikan keputusasaan untuk mu ?"

Cloud menghindar dan melompat ke bawah. Ia mendongak dan dapat melihat sosok angkuh Sephiroth, sosok pria yang pernah dianggap nya tampan, kuat dan membuat nya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

"Berlututlah dan mohon maaf padaku" , ucap Sephiroth dengan ekspresi angkuh.

Sephiroth membuat bangunan di sekitar nya runtuh dan menimpa Cloud. Cloud menebaskan pedang nya untuk menghindar dan melompat kea rah Sephiroth dan berusaha menyerang nya.

Pedang mereka kembali bersentuhan, dan menimbulkan suara dentingan. Kini tak ada keraguan diantara mereka.

Sephiroth kembali membuat tubuh Cloud terhempas ke reruntuhan bangunan di belakang nya. Tanpa ragu Sephiroth mengangkat Masamune nya dengan kedua tangan dan berlari ke arah Cloud untuk menusuk nya.

Cloud menyerang Sephiroth membabi buta dengan Bustier Sword. Setiap tebasan pedang Cloud melampiaskan perasaan pada Sephiroth, perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara kebencian dan cinta.

Sephiroth kembali mengingatkan Cloud akan memori yang ditinggalkan nya pada Cloud. Ia kembali menusukkan masamune ke jantung Cloud dan mengangkat nya tinggi – tinggi membuat Cloud menjerit kesakitan.

"Haruskah kuingatkan akan rasa sakit yang dulu pernah kurasakan ? Kali ini, ukirlah itu di dalam memori mu" , Sephiroth berbicara dengan sinis dan tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kesakitan Cloud di ujung masamume nya.

Sephiroth melepaskan masamune nya dari jantung Cloud dengan cepat. Sayap hitam keluar dari tubuh Sephiroth.

Cloud kembali membenturkan pedang nya dengan masamune Sephiroth, dan untuk ketiga kali nya, Sephiroth membenturkan Cloud ke bangunan dengan keras. Darah menetes dari tubuh Cloud dan membuat nya kesakitan.

"Apa yang paling berharga untuk mu, aku akan mengambil nya dengan senang hati." , Sephiroth kembali memasang ekspresi angkuh dan dingin.

Cloud teringat akan Zack, Angeal, Tifa dan orang – orang lain nya yang dianggap berharga bagi nya. Dan yang terakhir, walaupun Cloud tidak mau mengingat nya, ada Sephiroth yang kini di hadapan nya, menjelma menjadi monster yang tak berperasaan, sebagai yang berharga untuk nya.

Walaupun Cloud membenci Sephiroth, namun jauh di dalam hati nya, masih tersimpan rasa cinta untuk Sephiroth. Semua kenangan akan kebersamaan nya dengan Sephiroth masih tersimpan di memori nya. Walau ia tak sudi mengingat nya, namun kenangan itu terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun. Tidak ada yang tak berharga bagiku" , teriak Cloud, mengungkapkan isi hati nya.

Cloud kembali menyerang Sephiroth dengan membabi buta. Kali ini, pedang Cloud berhasil mengenai tubuh Sephiroth.

Sephiroth mengerang, Cloud menatap Sephiroth, dengan sedikit rasa sedih.

"Tetaplah berada di memori ku, Sephiroth – san"

"Aku, tak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari memori mu" , tubuh Sephiroth memudar dan berubah menjadi ribuan bulu hitam dari sayap Sephiroth.

Langit kembali cerah, Kadaj yang melemah terjatuh dari langit. Cloud memeluk Kadaj. Kadaj kembali ke dalam life stream.

Rasa sesal dan kehilangan melanda Cloud. Seandainya dulu ia bisa menjadi sahabat Sephiroth seperti Genesis atau Angeal. Seandainya ia bisa menghentikan Sephiroth sebelum ia gila dengan ambisi abnormal nya. Seandainya saja ia melakukan sebelum semua nya terlambat, ia tak akan perlu membunuh Sephiroth, untuk kedua kali nya.

"Aku cinta padamu, Sephiroth ! Selamanya, aku takkan pernah melupakanmu" , teriak Cloud sekeras yang ia bisa sambil menatap dengan nanar ke arah langit, berharap Sephiroth dapat mendengar nya.

Setetes air mata menetes di pipi Cloud, dan terus menetes hingga pipi Cloud basah akan air mata nya sendiri. Selamanya, tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan Sephiroth, Cloud akan tetap mencintai nya. Sephiroth akan tetap menjadi cinta pertama Cloud.

* * *

**Ini fanfict pertama author bwt Final Fantasy VII.**

**Sebenarnya udah lama author pengen bikin fict FF7, cuma baru bisa skrng**

**Author tadi ny mw bikin fict Sephiroth x Aerith, cuma entah kenapa malah jadi nya gini.**

**Author sebenarnya ga pernah main game FF7, cuma pernah nonton FF7 Advent Children & Crisis Core di youtube aja.**

**Fanfict ini sebenarnya hampir bisa dibilang Canon, cuma ada beberapa tambahan yang sebenarnya ga ada di FF7 asli nya di bagian flash back & ending.**

**Oh ya, author mengharapkan kritik & saran bwt fanfict ini.**


End file.
